


Sing Along to Every Song

by rhymeswithmonth



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Emails, Future Fic, Klaine, Lovers to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Separations, Slow Build, Time Skips, klaine is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithmonth/pseuds/rhymeswithmonth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine correspond through email throughout the years. Once lovers, they've managed to find a place in each others lives as friends and confidants. But as time passes and the memory of their time together fades, will they continue to be important fixtures in each others lives? (It's so easy to forget to hit reply)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Along to Every Song

**Author's Note:**

> "In about one year you'll have it all figured out  
> These big city dream are what you're about  
> Walking like strangers among these states  
> Only time will tell how long I can wait"
> 
> "Big City Dreams" - Nevershoutnever

From: khummel00@nyada.ny.com  
To: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
Date: May 26th, 2013 11:47pm  
Subject: Re:re:re: so, uhm, some news

All I'm saying is that you need to be careful Blaine. Falling for straight guys is just a reality that we have to deal with, but it's also one of the easiest ways to get your heartbroken, believe you me I speak from experience. Just...don't be too surprised if he backs out ok? 

-Kurt

 

From: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
To: khummel00@nyada.ny.com  
Date: May 26th, 2013 11:59pm  
Subject: Re:re:re:re: so, uhm, some news

I don't get why you're so sure this won't work. I think I can judge for myself the nature of my relationship with Sam. And quite frankly, it hurts that you don't think so too. I'm not some oblivious preteen with his first crush, I know that this isn't going to be easy, that I'll have to deal with a lot of things that I never did with you, but it's worth it, he's worth it. 

Blaine

 

From: khummel00@nyada.com  
To: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
Date: May 27th, 2013 12:09am  
Subject: Re:re:re:re:re: so, uhm, some news

Blaine, I'm sorry, I don't mean to imply that you don't know what you're doing. You just need to think about this objectively. Sam has never given any sign of being gay, not since the day I met him. I'm not saying that the two of you don't care for each other, or that your feelings aren't genuine, but if Sam was interested in boys, I would have known about it. You're his best friend and you've been getting closer for some time, and he's confused. Straight boy experimentation, Blaine, it happens all the time.

 

From: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
To: khummel00@nyada.com  
Date: May 27th, 2013 12:22am  
Subject:Re:re:re:re:re:re: so, uhm, some news

I know you don't believe in it but there is such thing as being bisexual Kurt. Sam likes me, Sam is attracted to me. The fact that he dated girls is irrelevant. Hell, you dated Brittany! It doesn't mean anything except that nobody is the same. Just because he didn't give into your attempts at seduction doesn't mean that he's not attracted to any guys, just you Kurt. I think you're just unable to accept that you weren't his type. Well, I wish you could get over it and just be happy for me. Just because your fucked up thing with Adam isn't everything you want it to be doesn't mean that I have to be miserable too. And here I thought that I could talk to you about anything.

 

From: khummel00@nyada.com  
To: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
Date: May 27th, 2013 12:28am  
Subject:Re:re:re:re:re:re:re: so, uhm, some news

You're angry. I'm not talking about this while you're angry.

 

From: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
To: khummel00@nyada.com  
Date: May 27th, 2013 9:57am  
Subject: Sorry

Kurt,

You're right, I was pissed off and lashed out. I shouldn't have said those things. It's just so frustrating.

Sincerely Yours  
Blaine

 

From: khummel00@nyada.com  
To: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
Date: May 27th, 2013 11:43am  
Subject: Re: Sorry

Oh Blaine,

I'm sorry too. I know that this is hard for you, and I never want you to doubt that you can talk to me. I care about you and want you to be happy. I really do hope that I'm wrong and Sam works out. It doesn't stop me from worrying about you. 

Love you always  
Kurt

***

From: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
To: > (khummel00@nyada.com, rberry01@nyada.com, divajones@pkrecords.com, dancedudechang@jbad.ch.com, thetalentedlopez@limail.com, footballfinn05@limail.com, puckthepimperman@hotmail.com, qfabray@yale.edu.com)  
Date: June 10th, 2013 7:21pm  
Subject: Grad2013!!

Hey friends!

I've heard from a few of you already about coming to town for our ceremony, but if I can have an official final count I can save the appropriate number of tickets aside, that would be awesome! Just a reminder of dates: Valedictory is on June 20th, doors opening at 7pm at the convention centre. There will also be a public grad walk (no tickets necessary) before the banquet on the 24th @ noon. 

My parents have also offered up our place for a party, sometime after everyone's exams are finished. Preferably on the weekend of the 29th. I hope you all can make it, there will be pizza and a pool! Send me your schedules!

Blaine

 

From: khummel00@nyada.com  
To: BWarblerA@westlink.com, rberry01@nyada.com, divajones@pkrecords.com, dancedudechang@jbad.ch.com, thetalentedlopez@limail.com, footballfinn05@limail.com, puckthepimperman@hotmail.com, qfabray@yale.edu.com  
Date: June 10th, 2013 9:37pm  
Subject: Re: Grad2013!!

All,

I will most definitely be attending all functions mentioned above! Final exhibition wraps up on the 18th so Rachel and I will be flying home on the 19th. So stoked to see everyone, counting down the days!

xoxo  
Kurt

 

From: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
To: khummel00@nyada.com  
Date: June 14, 2013 12:45pm  
Subject: Re: party

Yeah, I'm no sure what everyone is thinking. I'm pretty sure Rachel is going to bring a vegan lasagna, Mercedes said she'd grab the pop, and Puck said something about booze (surprise surprise). You know I'm incapable of resisting your baking, so if you have time go crazy!

Also, are you and Rachel bringing the significant others? I know Santana is dragging the new gf here, despite my pleas that she not (for Brit's sake), but just so that you know, plus ones are welcome. 

15 days and counting!  
B

 

From: khummel00@nyada.com  
To: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
Date: June 14, 2013 3:13pm  
Subject: Re:re: party 

Great! I'll break out my baking stuff as soon as I get in! I'm thinking a brownies, at least three batches. Might also do some cupcakes. 

I don't know about Rachel, (she and Gio are currently fighting so I'm afraid to ask) but Adam is heading right to London for a family thing. 

See you soon!

 

From: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
To: khummel00@nyada.com  
Date: June 14th, 2013 3:16pm  
Subject: Re:re:re: party

My mouth is watering already, can't wait!

***

From: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
To: khummel00@nyada.com  
Date: July 7th, 2013 10:12pm  
Subject: I know this is awkward...

But I don't know who else to talk to. I'm worried that you're right.

 

From: khummel00@nyada.com  
To: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
Date: July 7th, 2013 10:20pm  
Subject: Re: I know this is awkward...

Hon, it doesn't matter if its awkward. Tell me what's wrong.

 

From: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
To: khummel00@nyada.com  
Date: July 7th, 2013 10:31pm  
Subject: Re:re:re: I know this is awkward...

It's just...I knew that we'd have to take it slow, but this is like, glacier slow. Every time it starts to look like we're going to do more than kiss, he freaks out and shuts down. He says he wants to, but I just...I'm scared that if I pressure he'll flip out. But it's been almost three months and we've barley even made out. It's like, exactly the same as when we were just friends except that we hug more and he lets me kiss him sometimes.

 

From: khummel00@nyada.com  
To: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
Date: July 7th, 2013 10:47pm  
Subject: Re:re:re:re: I know this is awkward...

I don't know what to say. Have you talked to him? Like...really sat down and talked about it? I know it's cliche, but communication is key. I know that you are respecting his boundaries, but if you aren't getting enough out of the relationship, something needs to change. You're both afraid of losing the others friendship, and fear is not a stable base for a relationship. You need to clear the air or admit that it's not meant to be.

Stay strong,  
Kurt

 

From: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
To: khummel00@nyada.com  
Date: July 7th, 2013 10:49pm  
Subject: Re:re:re:re:re: I know this is awkward...

I know. I will. I don't want to.  
Fuck.

 

From: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
To: khummel00@nyada.com  
Date: July 10th, 2013 1:07pm  
Subject:

It's over

 

From: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
To: khummel00@nyada.com  
Date: July 10th, 2013 1:10pm  
Subject:

Can I come stay with you guys for a bit?

 

From: khummel00@nyada.com  
To: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
Date: July 10th, 2013 2:15pm  
Subject: Re:

Of course.

***

From: khummel00@nyada.com  
To: HummelHudsons@limail.com, footballfinn05@limail.com, rberry01@nyada.com, BWarblerA@westlink.com  
Date: July 23rd, 10:56am  
Subject: Jolly Ho!

Loved ones,  
First day in London and Its at once everything I dreamed and yet nothing like I expected. We're staying with one of Adam's school friends, his name is Thomas and is a walking stereotype of Englishness. So far we've walked Thames, had lunch in a delightful little cafe, and napped for hours. We're going to see Henry V at the Globe Theatre tomorrow night! Can you believe it? I can't! (Finn-the globe is Shakespeare's theatre.)

Adam says hi, I'll send more updates later.  
Tah  
Kurt

 

From: khummel00@nyada.com  
To: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
Date: August 2nd, 2013 4:24am  
Subject: Re:re:re:re: Argh

It's official. He's signed the papers and is dragging me with him to apartment shop tomorrow. He keeps trying to convince me to stay too, like he expects me to just fucking drop everything and move in with him. I try explaining how long it took me to get to where I am now, but he just keeps looking at me like I'm the bad guy, like I'm breaking his heart. 

Why can't anything ever go according to plan?

 

From: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
To: khummel00@nyada.com  
Date: August 2nd, 2013 7:02am  
Subject: Re:re:re:re:re: Argh

Oh no Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm sure he doesn't realize what he's asking you to do or he'd never have asked in the first place. Don't give in, you've worked too hard for everything to just leave like that. Would he be up for a long distance relationship? Would you?

Courage  
Blaine

 

From: khummel00@nyada.com  
To: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
Date: August 2nd, 2013 7:39am  
Subject: Re:re:re:re:re:re: Argh

No. You know I'm not up for that. It looks like its over and he knows it. He's been sulking around all day but he's stopped arguing at least. I'm changing my flight to an earlier one, there's no reason to stay any longer. Ideally I'll be home in a couple days. You back in Ohio?

 

From: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
To: khummel00@nyada.com  
Date: August 2nd, 2013 2:53pm  
Subject: Re:re:re:re:re:re:re: Argh

Yes we got home last night. I'm shutting myself in my room for at least a week to purge all of that California crazy, but I can pick you up from the airport if you want(?) I have the Notebook queued up, and the freezer stocked with B&Js. 

 

From: khummel00@nyada.com  
To: BWarblerA@westlink.com  
Date: August 2nd, 2013 8:20pm  
Subject: Re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re: Argh

You're an angel. Here's my itinerary [link] 

***

From: banderson04@cim.edu.com  
To: >  
Date: August 26, 2013 4:03pm  
Subject: New Email!

Hey everyone!  
Here's my new email address, I'm going to stop checking my old one after this week so don't send anything there. I'm all settled into my dorm, my roommates are awesome and I'm pumped to get started!

Love from the Cleveland Institute of Music,  
Blaine

***

From: khummel00@nyada.com  
To: >  
Date: October 4th, 2013 5:24pm  
Subject: Spring Awakening(!!)

Family and Friends!  
The time has come, I have been cast in my first show!! You are all invited to come to NYADA's junior studio's fall production of Frank Wedekind's Spring Awakening. Look for me as Ernst, one of the band of misled youths on whom the story focuses, I am sharing the roll with two other students, Cameron Miller and Zach Keeter. Show info is here [link] I can get tickets for anyone who wishes to attend at 30% off. 

Hope to see you in the adoring audience!  
Kurt Hummel

 

From: banderson04@cim.edu.com  
To: khummel00@nyada.com  
Date: October 4th, 2013 9:49pm  
Subject: Re: Spring Awakening (!!)

Kurt! Holy Shit! You got the part! Congrats!!!!!!!!

I'm so proud of you I can't even express it. Sign me up for your first performance. Call me and tell me everything ASAP!!!

Smiling so hard it hurts  
Blaine

 

From: banderson04@cim.edu.com  
To: khummel00@nyada.com  
Date: October 27th, 2013 6:33pm  
Subject: Have you seen this one?

[link]

He mentions you by name! Not just "ensemble cast". I quote, "Kurt Hummel had to audition three times before he was admitted into the prestigious New York Academy for Dramatic Arts. Sitting in the wings of Studio 41, one could not help but wonder what drugs they were on. With a vocal range twice that of the average singer, dance moves to die for, and charisma to spare, this rising star is one that well be watching most carefully-"

I think they could have gone a bit heavier on the praise, but we'll take what we can get, eh? ;)

-B

 

From: khummel00@nyada.com  
To: , footballfinn05@limail.com, banderson04@cim.edu.com, HummelHudsons@limail.com  
Date: November 24th 2013 1:24am  
Subject: Curtain call, credits roll

Just got in from the after party but am too buzzed to sleep. Rachel's picking up bagels from the place down the road and we're probably going to be watching trashy late-night tv until morning. 

I just wanted to thank you guys for making this experience extra special for me. It was a dream come-true already but having you all there at my (Off-off) broadway debut made it perfect. I love you all, see you for Thanksgiving!

Deliriously happy,  
Kurt

***

From: banderson04@cim.edu.com  
To: khummel@nyada.com  
Date: December 5th, 2013 8:16am  
Subject: new man?

Hey  
Just popping on fb before class and saw the pics from Rachel's Hanukkah party. Who's Mr tall dark and handsome?

:) Blaine 

 

From: khummel@nyada.com  
To: banderson04@cim.edu.com  
Date: December 5th, 2013 4:09pm  
Subject: Re: new man?

Ohmygoddddd  
Just woke up  
Headache. Hangover. What photos?

 

From: khummel@nyada.com  
To: banderson04@cim.edu.com  
Date: December 5th, 2013 4:15pm  
Subject: Re: new man?

Oh those photos. Shit I barely remember anything, those jews are anything but orthodox. His name's Eli, he's a friend of Rachel's. Goes to CUNY. 

 

From: banderson04@cim.edu.com  
To: khummel@nyada.com  
Date: December 5th, 2013 4:23pm  
Subject: Re:re: new man?

Well you certainly looked like you had fun! How many people did you manage to cram into that loft? It looks like at least three dozen. Eli looks nice...should we expect one more for Christmas Eve?

 

From: khummel@nyada.com  
To: banderson@cim.edu.com  
Date: December 5th, 2013 4:41pm  
Subject: Re:re:re: new man?

Oh please Blaine I barely know the guy! We chatted at the party, fooled around a bit, and probably won't ever see each-other again.

And besides, I already have a date for Christmas, I couldn't very well stand him up now could I? ;)


End file.
